Shattered
by Juvi91
Summary: What if someone takes away the one person you love? Brooke and Dean starting before Season 1, rated M just to be safe
1. Meeting an old friend

**I hope you enjoy. Feedback would be awsome.**

**Brooke and Dean have been friends forever, but what if their feelings towards each other change. **

Dean looked at his watch, then he scanned the room for his best friend. She was nowhere to be found, like always Brooke Davis was late. He lowered his gaze and went back to reading the newspaper, he wasn't really in the mood, but this was his job.

Suddenly he heard Brooke's smoky voice next to his ear: "Hello Dean "

He smiled and turned towards her, his hazel green eyes locked with hers, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"How are you, Mrs. Davis?" he said, as he watched her take a seat next to him. Dean and Brooke had known each other for many years. Whenever Brooke needed help or comfort she would call Dean, after her parents left her all alone in Tree Hill the boys would stay with her from time to time making sure she was fine. Brooke missed both of them all the time, but she couldn't admit that not even to herself.

"I´m really happy you called. I missed you" she said, then she reached forward and took his hand: "Its been almost four month"

Dean squeezed her hand lightly, he promised her once that he would take care of her, that was 13 years ago, they were only kids, Dean almost twelve, Brooke and Sam had just turned six. Now the girl had turned into a women with long dark hair falling over slim shoulders. She was wearing blue jeans and Dean couldn't help but notice how well they fit her perfectly formed butt. No matter how long they have been friends, they always flirted and teased. It was in both of their natures, Dean wanting her all the time and Brooke playing him in every possible way. But right now she wasn't having fun, her face showed the pain that his absence caused her.

"Has it really been that long tigger ?" he asked.

"Yes it has, but now you are here so lets order some drinks" she replied, punching his shoulder friendly.

The barkeeper poured them both some whiskey. This didn't require talking, so they sat there in silence, each lost in their thoughts.

Brooke spoke first, she pushed a string of hair back before looking at Dean: "Have you spoken to your brother lately?"

Dean glanced at her from the side: "There is absolutely nothing I have to say to him." His eyes turned darker and he clenched his teeth together. The Anger, that was buried for so long, tried to get a hold of him, tried to rip him into pieces.

"I don't wanna talk about it." he added. Brooke watched him as he emptied his glass, she didn't want to drop it, but they haven't seen each other in month and a fight would just ruin everything. Brooke pulled a piece of paper from her jeans pocket and lay it on the counter before Dean.

"This is Sam´s number - just in case you want to call him"

Dean thought about ripping it into pieces, but he didn't want to make Brooke sad, so he took the note and shoved it into his bag.

Brooke smiled, her fingers caressed the rough skin of his hand. "Good boy" she laughed.

" Yeah, yeah." Dean joined her laughter.

Suddenly the mood changed, Brooke's hand was still stroking Dean's, his eyes found hers, they stopped giggling. Brooke bit her lower lip, se felt something she had never felt before. Her heart picked up speed, as her second hand touched his unshaven cheek. Dean wanted her so baldy in hat moment it almost hurt, he took her face into his hands and pulled her near. Slowly and very tender he kissed her lips. The kiss lasted only seconds, but Brooke could feel his chapped lips and his hot breath, she could smell the liquor and the leather. Just as she realized who his was the kiss ended. Dean tried to look for something in her eyes, anything that would tell him this didn't end anything. He could still feel his lips upon hers, as she jumped up and ran outside. He followed but when he reached her she shook his hand of. "Let go of me. Why did you that? You are just going to leave again"

"I'm sorry. It just sort of happened."

"Wrong answer" Brooke barked and jumped into her car.

"Brooke wait."

"Dean why don't you do what you do best - Fuck off."

Dean stumbled back, watching her leave, he didn't know what hit him. Ten minutes ago he was having fun with his best friend and now he was standing alone in the cold.

"Fuck." Dean cursed, he went straight to his Impala and cuddled up in the back seat. The next morning when he woke up and decided to leave Tree Hill, he didn't know that Brooke Davis was standing at her bedroom window waiting for that black car of his´.


	2. Hurt

**So second chapter is up now :) i hope you enjoy. This one focuses mostly on Brooke and her relationships in tree hill ... and finally someone appears that we have all been waiting for :D**

It took Brooke three days to realize that Dean wasn't coming back, she had spent several hours sitting on the stairs in front of her house, searching the streets for the Impala and listening if she heard the familiar sound of it's engine - but she saw and heard nothing.

He's not worth it, she said to herself, but just as the words left her mouth, tears started streaming down her face. She thought about calling him, but the fear of rejection was eating her up, so she decided to just forget about him.

She was so disappointed in him, she would have never believed that he could just take off like that. The image of his face in the rear-view mirror haunted her day and night, she resented herself for leaving and she hated him for being such a dick about everything. Brooke wanted her friend back, she wanted his humor, his laughter and his security. She had never met a boy quite so ignorant and loveable as him.

Still crying a bit she walked back into her room and starred at the TV screen, she couldn't quite catch up to the storyline, but she felt less alone this way. It took her a lot of willpower, but she was able to push back her pain and focus on the important things in her life. With graduation and college applications coming up she wasn't going to get distracted, so she got up and ran down the stairs. At the front door she almost collided with Lucas Scott.

"Hey you." he chuckled, his hand still reaching for the doorbell.

"Hey Lucas." Brooke was slightly confused, Lucas was the last person she expected showing up at her house: "What are you doing here?"

Lucas was still laughing a bit: "Well, I heard about Dean being in town and I just wanted to come and say hello."

"Oh… that… well…..he left this morning." she lied. Her cheeks turned red, she was such a bad liar.

Lucas and Dean had met a while back, when Brooke was still a junior. Over the last two years some sort of friendship had grown between them, and Dean must have called of written Lucas.

"That's weird, he called yesterday and told me to come by today."

"Well he left." Brooke snapped and pushed Lucas aside with her shoulder. Lucas seemed surprised by her outburst, but then just shrugged his shoulders and watched her leave.

"Yeah, great to see you too." he muttered.

Brooke felt kind of bad, this was the second guy in 24 hours she rejected. What's up with you Brooke, she asked herself. Rushing off after Dean kissed you wasn't enough, now you have to be such a bitch to Lucas ? Lucas and her relationship had been pretty fucked up since she left him and he started dating Peyton Sawyer. They didn't really talk anymore, let alone just up at each others door step. She did from time to time meet up with Peyton, but those meetings were usually short, it wasn't that she didn't like Peyton anymore, they just didn't have a lot to say to each other. In addition Peyton sort of hated Dean because he took off after sleeping with her at the Summer Beach party. Brooke was kind of glad that they quit talking to each other, she didn't want to admit it but she used to be pretty jealous when Dean would stop by Peyton's house, before coming to see her.

She stopped in front of Karen's café and got herself a double Latte, then she got back into her car, she didn't really know what to do next. She wanted to go visit Haley but it was Saturday morning and she wasn't sure if she was awake already, so she started the engine and turned the car around, now she was headed out of town.

Brooke regretted her decision the moment she reached her destination.

What if this didn't work out the way you planned, what if he wasn't even here right now?

She searched the surroundings for his car, but it was nowhere to be found. Her heart dropped with every step she took and when she finally reached room 209 she had to take a deep breath before knocking on the door. Brooke waited a few seconds, then turned around to leave, just as she had taken a step down the hall, a tall man with dark hair opened:

"Brooke Davis, what a nice surprise." a smirk hushed across his pretty face.

Brooke smiled widely and threw her hands around the boy. He hugged her back just as tightly, then stepped back, held on to her shoulders and eyed her from head to toe.

"You look awesome, pretty girl. How are you?"

Brooke smiled weakly and hugged him again, leaning her forehead against his strong chest.

"Not so good Sammy, not so good." she whispered and started sobbing into his Shirt. Sam Winchester held on tightly to the young girl he loved like a sister. He stroke her hair and pulled her into his dorm room, offering her a shoulder to cry on.

**Feedback is always appreciated. Next chapter will probably be a little bit more rated R so beware... or look forward to it ;)**


	3. After so many years

**I have to admit that i love this chapter, I hope you do too. :D **

**This chapter is Rated R for sexual content **

What Brooke didn't know was that Dean had appeared in front of her house just minutes after she had left Tree Hill. He pulled into her drive way and waved at Luc who was sitting on the front porch.

Luc nodded his head and got up, the two shook hands and Lucas looked at Dean.

" I talked to Brooke before, she said you left, have you been here already ?"

"Luc, I have to admit something: I was here three days ago, I didn't call you because I just wanted to stop by for one night."

Lucas pulled up an eyebrow: "And … ?"

"I kissed her."

Lucas starred at Dean, then he started laughing: "And then you left, no wonder she was pissed."

Dean shot an angry glance at him: "I didn't leave, well I did but not after she told me to fuck of."

"What did you expect? If you kiss the one girl you have know for - oh I don't know - almost 16 years don't be surprised if she doesn't throw herself at you. Dean don't you get it, you are the most important man in her life and now she's probably pretty scared of loosing you. "

Dean looked at the floor, he felt pretty bad now, he didn't think about it that way. He just thought that Brooke didn't want him and he felt extremely rejected. He thought their kiss had been pretty special, he never wanted to hurt her, he loved her, he wasn't sure if he was in love with her but he did love her.

"And know he is probably screwing some chick in a shabby motel room."

"Sounds like Dean."

Brooke started tearing up again, Sam felt bad right away.

"He loves you, he's probably just as hurt as you are."

"You think so ?"

Sam smiled at her and held on to her beautiful chin, he turned her head so she had to face him.

"Brooke I know my brother, and even though we don't talk right now, I know that you are the most important thing in his life. He loves you."

Brooke laid her face into his hands and brushed her tears away.

Sam looked at his watch and sighed: "Baby, I have to go. I got class in a few minutes."

Brooke stood up and leaned over to hug him.

"No problem." she grinned: " give me a few month and I'll follow you"

"You want to go to college here?" Sam smiled widely..

"Well, they do offer Design here, don't they?"

"Yes they do." Sam nodded, smiled at that beautiful girl sitting opposite him, then put on his jacket. Brooke followed him outside, she got into her car and looked up. Sam kissed her on the cheek, then took a step back and waved at her.

"See you soon pretty girl.""See you soon Sammy." She started the engine, but then turned towards him once more: "oh, I almost forgot, I gave Dean your new number."

"You did what ?" Sam gritted his teeth, he didn't look very pleased.

"You guys should talk, I know that Dean and your dad hurt you, but you leaving for college shocked both of them."

"Well, my dad was the one who told me to never come back. He hurt me so much- both of them did. I still cant believe that after everything we've been trough, it ends like this."

Brooke reached for his hand, Sam touched her hand and the anger left his face.

"I'm sorry, I won't mention it again. Good-Bye Sammy."

Brooke waved at him again and drove off.

Brooke parked her car and looked at her empty house, this didn't fell like coming home. She walked up the driveway and took the three steps leading up to the front door, she searched for her keys to open the front door. The hall was empty and she listened closely, sometimes she was scarred of the dark, but then she remembered the gun that Dean had given her a few years back. He had taught her how to use it, she could still feel his fingers on hers, the way he had breathed into her ear. She walked into the kitchen and turned on the light, she screamed and jumped back when she saw Dean sitting on the counter.

"You scared me." she whispered and suddenly couldn't speak anymore. She tried to say something but not words left her mouth.

Dean smiled at her, he didn't know what to say either, so he did what he did best, he got up and pulled her close.

Brooke starred into his eyes, she bit her lower lip and held her breath. Dean leaned forward and his lips brushed over the soft skin beneath her ear.

"I'm sorry."

Brooke sighed as he kissed his way down to her shoulder, his hands reached for her top and pulled it off. Brooke couldn't bear not kissing him or pressing herself against him, so she stepped forward and pressed her lips against his. She was still mad at him, but this just felt so good, she never wanted him to stop. How come that after all these years, she suddenly felt her heart race when he touched her. He touched her breast and pushed her against the wall. She loved the way his strong muscles felt upon her soft skin, as he took off her bra she started tucking at his Shirt. He let his button-up roll over his shoulders, it fell to the floor and Brooke giggled as he picked her up and pressed himself even closer to her. Her body tingled and she tried to open his belt, finally she had unbuckled it and could pull his pants down. Dean pushed up her skirt and shoved her slip aside, then he entered her with such force that a soft scream left her lips.

"Oh yes." she sighed and kissed his lips. He pushed into her, over and over again, soft screams and loud moans left their lips. Dean couldn't hold it any longer and Brooke stroke his back and bit his shoulder.

"Come on." she said. She didn't mind when Dean released inside her, his body trembling and shivering. She kissed his wet forehead and slapped his tight bud cheek. He laughed quietly, then looked at her very serious: "Sorry, I mean… you know.. That you didn't."

Brooke shook her head: "It was perfect."

Dean hugged her tightly, still half undressed they walked up into Brooke's bedroom. Brooke undressed, then cuddled up against his perfect body and smiled as his arms wrapped around her.

She closed her eye's and fell asleep right away, she didn't even hear Dean's cell phone ring or his car speeding off into the distance.

**Yeah I know, sucky ending for Brooke, but it will all be explained in the next chapters. I hope you have the time to review, i would love some good feedback. :)**


	4. Blondie goes Mommy

**This chapter is mostly about Haley and Brooke and their relationship towards each other. Also the Nathan/Haley marriage is explained and analysed. This chapter is pretty sad, but still i am very pleased with the way my characters have turned out. I hope you enjoy.**

Brooke didn't have to open her eyes to know that Dean was gone. She could feel the cold beside her, the emptiness he had left behind. Still her hand moved over to the other side of the bed, like sensing it wasn't enough, she had to feel it as well. She felt numb, she wasn't even able to cry. How can he do this to me, she thought.

She hugged her legs and closed her eyes, Dean Winchester, the one boy that meant everything to her had left her the second time in less than a week, this was more than she could endure.

"I will never forgive you." she whispered.

Haley called Brooke for the fifth time today, but her calls were neither answered nor returned. She worried about her friend, but she has had so much on her mind with graduation and collage coming up, that she didn't even realize that it had been more than a week since she had talked to Brooke.

"Have you seen Brooke lately?" she asked her husband Nathan, who was working on his laptop.

Nathan didn't even look up, he just shook his head and continued whatever he was doing. Haley snuffled, their marriage hadn't really been easy since Haley had come back from tour. They had loved each other once, but the spark that had always been there had disappeared over the years.

"I'll go over to her house and check up on her."

She got up and left the apartment, she decided to walk the 15 minutes to Brooke's house.

When she reached Brooke's place, she knocked twice, but no one opened, she tried the door knob but it was locked. Haley turned around, stepped down and walked around the massive white house, when she reached Brooke's bedroom window she realized that the blends were shut. She wasn't sure if Brooke was in there, but she started banging against the glass anyway.

Brooke sat up and looked over to her window. Her heartbeat quickened, maybe Dean had finally come back. She got up, tumbled over empty pizza cartons, kicked away a half full bottle of wine, until she finally reached the closed window. She took a deep breath before pulling the blinds up, as soon as she faced Haley her expression changed, she knew that the blond girl would be able to see her disappointment, but she didn't mind, she opened the window and looked at her friend.

Haley didn't say anything, she just stared at Brooke, mouth slightly open, her eyes widened, she looked so worried that Brooke's cheeks turned red in embarrassment. She pushed her hair back, and tried to pull her shirt down, which didn't even cover her undies. She knew that she must look terrible, after Dean left she felt so bad that she didn't want to get up, almost a week had passed and she was still lying in her big empty bed. She had ordered in, eaten in bed and watched TV all day. She had showered once, but she was still wearing Dean's chemise over her tank top.

"Brooke, what…. How….. Did something happen?" Haley asked, her eyes scanned Brooke's messy bedroom.

"No, I'm fine." Brooke lied, she knew that Haley wouldn't believe her, but she didn't want to talk about it. Her heart still ached and her body felt extremely tired, even though she didn't do anything but sleep. The light stung her eyes and Haley's worries annoyed her.

"Can you please leave me alone." she asked, then tried to close the window, but Haley reached forward and stopped her.

"Excuse me, are kicking me out? Brooke what happened? I know that something is wrong."

"Haley, please." the smoky voice pleaded and Brooke struggled to hold her tears back.

Haley saw the pain in Brooke's eyes and climbed into the room, she pulled her friend close and held her tight. Brooke started sobbing like a child, her whole body was shaking and Haley rubbed her back.

"Its going to be ok. I am here for you. Its ok." she hushed.

It took Brooke quit a while to calm down, and when she finally did, she followed Haley into the kitchen and watched her, as Haley got her a glass of milk and some leftovers out of the fridge. Brooke started eating and Haley observed her every move.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened?" Haley questioned.

Brooke looked into her eyes and started speaking. First Haley couldn't follow, but after a while she caught up to the story. When Brooke finished Haley lay one hand upon hers, she tried to comfort her but she knew that Brooke's heart was shattered into pieces.

"Maybe something happened." Haley suggested, not really believing it herself.

"Maybe." Haley could barely make out Brooke's beautiful voice, barely a sound left her full lips.

The two girls spend the rest of the day together, Haley was glad to get away from Nathan and Brooke was glad that she had a shoulder to cry on. They comforted each other, ordered Chinese and had some wine. At night Haley lay next to Brooke and looked at the ceiling, a thought crossed her mind, but she didn't know if she wanted to share it with Brooke. Maybe Dean wasn't the right guy for her, maybe it was better if he stayed gone.

"Haley, what are you thinking about?" Brooke looked over and noticed how Haley pressed her lips together: "Come on, tell me."

"Maybe it's better this way. Maybe Dean isn't the right guy for you, maybe you guys just aren't meant to be."

Brooke rolled over and faced Haley.

"Why would you say that?"

"Sometimes Dean scares me." she whispered.

Haley didn't know anything about Dean and Sam. She didn't know what they did, Brooke had never told her.

"He means everything to me. He's smart and funny, childish and serious, loving and horny. He's a sex god." Brooke giggled: "and he knows my every weakness and strength."

Haley nodded: " That's exactly how I felt about Nathan once."

"What happened to you guys?"

"I don't know, we just fell apart somehow,"

Brooke patted her shoulder, she could hear Haley cry in the dark.

" I miss him." she sat up and wiped away her tears: "Brooke, I have to tell you something. I …. I …. I am pregnant."

Brooke shot up and glanced at Haley.

"You are pregnant? Are you sure? Hales we are in High School, graduation is coming up…you… we.. I don't know what to say"

Haley knew that Brooke was right, this ruined everything, she had planed out her whole life and now everything was destroyed.

"I don't want this baby." Just as the words left her mouth she wished they didn't. She wasn't the girl that got pregnant in High School, she wanted a currier, a future, maybe record another album. She didn't believe in abortion, she believed it meant killing a human being, but what else could she do? Her marriage was over, the father of her child may or may not be in love with her and she didn't even have money to support a baby. She knew that Brooke shared her believes regarding abortion, but she also knew that Brooke would respect her decision.

"You want to …. You… but Haley." Brooke stuttered, Brooke believed: if anyone could do this then Haley. She could take care of a child, fix her marriage and go to college, she could do all that.

"I know what you must think of me, but I might lose my husband, what about his dream? What about basketball, what about the NBA ?"

"And what about your dreams? Haley if you want to have this baby I will stand by you, I will help you. You are not alone"

Haley closed her eyes, she knew that Brooke meant every word she said. She didn't reply for a pretty long time and Brooke was sure that Haley had fallen asleep.

"I feel safe here, maybe you can too." Brooke said, as her eyes wandered around the room she had called her own since she was a little girl. This was her bubble, her safe place and she was willing to share it with Haley, who needed it so much more than her.

**I would like to add that Haley/Brooke's opinion about abortion has nothing to do with my believes or ideals. I just thought that this represented their characters. I hope i didnt offend anyone with this topic. Please Feedback :D **


	5. This is how a heart breaks

**:) please review :D**

Brooke reached for her ringing phone, she looked at her alarm clock and realized it wasn't even seven am.

"Yes." she yawned.

"Brooke? Brooke, can you hear me?"

"Dean?" Brooke sat up straight in her bed. It had been almost two months since Dean left, and this was the first she heard from him since. Her heart was racing, she was so happy to hear is voice, suddenly she didn't care anymore that he had left, she was just glad he called.

"Brooke, I need your help. I can't explain." Dean said, but the connection was so bad Brooke could barely understand him.

"Dean where are you?" she screamed, but the line was dead. She dialed his number several more times that morning, but no matter how often she tried, no one would answer.

xxx

Sam stumbled back into his dorm, he was feeling sick but that didn't stop him from purring himself an additional glass of whiskey. He had been out all night and was glad to finally be back home. Sam placed the glass on his nightstand, then he undressed and climbed into his bed. He closed his eyes, but he just couldn't fall asleep, the room was spinning and Sam cursed Jack, Jim and Johnny. Just as the first rays of sun fell trough the blinds he fell into a deep sleep.

xxx

Brooke ran down the long hallway and stumbled when a confused student stepped out of his room.

"Get out of my way." she barked and the boy showed her the middle finger.

She ignored it and slid in front of Sam's room door, she caught her breath and waited a few seconds before knocking on his door.

"Open up Sammy, Dean's in trouble, he needs our help."

After Brooke had realized that Dean wasn't going to call back she had packed some clothes and the firearms, Dean used to store in her basement, and had left Tree Hill.

Now she was standing in front of Sam's door and banging her knuckles sore.

"Sam, come on!"

Without hesitation she opened the door and stepped into the room.

"God." Brooke held her breath, the room smelled of liquor, sweat and puke. She noticed the half drunken glass on the bedside table and the bucket next to it.

"Oh Sammy." She giggled and stroke his dark hair. He was shirtless and Brooke watched his chest rise and fall, then he moved slowly and Brooke watched him wake up.

"Good morning buddy."

"What?" Sam slowly opened his eyes, then he jumped when he saw Brooke sitting next to him: "Brooke?"

"Yeah It's me. What have you been up to?" she winked at him, then looked at the whiskey next to them.

Sam made an incomprehensible sound and leaned forward.

"Oh, here you go." Brooke shoved the bucket into Sam's face and tried to ignore the puking noise that followed.

Sam staggered into the bathroom, taking the pail with him and emptying it into the toilette.

"That's disgusting." Brooke mumbled and started to clean up the mess surrounding her.

After Sam had showered and Brooke had ordered him to take an aspirin, the two young adults left the campus and drove to a near by diner. They decided on a table in the far back so no one could listen in on their conversation.

"So what is this about?" Sam was still not feeling well and frowned, when the waitress placed a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon in front of Brooke.

"I got a call from Dean around seven am this morning, he said he was in trouble and needed my help, but the line went dead." she said with her mouth full.

"And you are sure that this isn't some messed up erotic role-play Dean wants to try?" Sam grinned.

"Sam, I haven't spoken to him for more than two months. He left me the same night we slept together. " She didn't look at him, but Sam could still see the pain shadowing her face.

He stopped smiling and reached for her hand.

"Something must have happened, he would never leave you like that." Sam said and he was praying that this was the truth. _Oh Dean, how could you do this to her? _

"Probably, but he could have left a note - anything at all."

Sam nodded, he thought about calling his father but he didn't want to talk to him, that man wasn't part of his life anymore.

"How about we call your dad?" Brooke suggested, almost like she could read his mind: "I know you don't talk, but he might know where Dean is."

Sam's jaw tightened and he shook his head intensely.

"How about I call him?"

Sam still didn't answer, so Brooke started searching for John in her phonebook. Sam thought about ripping away her phone, but he knew that calling John was a very good idea, so he just stared into another direction, focusing on the pretty blond girl two tables away.

"Hello, this is Brooke Davis."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he could hear his father on the other side of the line.

"Hello Brooke. How are you?"

"Good, well not good, but ok." She replied and Sam could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"Did something happen?" John's mood changed and he started to sound protective.

"Have you seen Dean?"

Sam could hear his father breath heavily.

"He said he would be staying with you." John answered.

"He left about two months ago." Brooke looked extremely worried, her eyes where widened and her hand was covering her mouth.

"Shit." John cursed: "Are you alone?"

"Sam is with me." Brooke said, before Sam could stop her.

"Good. I will try to trace Dean down, but I need Sam to cover a case for me in Seattle."

"I'll go with him."

"No you won't." John demanded, then he sighed.

Sam knew that Brooke would come with him no matter what his dad demanded, she didn't fear him. But in addition he wasn't sure if he wanted his father to search for Dean all by himself, what if he needed Sam's help. Sam was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even realize that Brooke had hung up and was already packing her things together.

"Lets go Sammy."

Sam got up and followed her.

"Can you drive?" she asked and handed him her car keys.

"Sure." he replied, slipped into the driver's seat.

None of them noticed the tall stranger watching their car speed off into the distance. He knew their destination and he knew that someone was waiting for them there.


	6. Important Authors Note

**Hello everyone**

**I really hated my last chapter, so I decided to change it completely :D please forget everything you read about Lucas and Peyton, this story is supposed to be about Brooke/Sam/Dean and Haley. I hope none of you Leyton fans feel offended now. The new chapter is way better anyway, chapter 6 will be up in no time :) **

**Thank you**

**Juvi**


	7. We are in Seattle, Baby

**We are in Seattle, baby**

Brooke closed the motel room door behind them and turned on the light, after Sam had checked the bedroom and the bathroom.

"Everything's clear." He called from the bathroom, then let himself fall onto the bed: "Man, I'm tiered."

Brooke smiled, let the bag slide off her shoulder and sat down on the bed next to him.

"We've been driving for a while, we could both use some sleep."

Sam took of his shirt and jeans and crawled under the covers: "Good night."

"Sleep tight." Brooke said. She turned off the light and closed her eyes, but Dean's face was haunting her and she couldn't fall asleep. The worries and the fear had been pushed back by Sam's jokes, but now with Sam snoring softly next to her, nothing was keeping her from thinking about Dean. The way his fingers played with her hair, his rough voice whispering her name or cursing it in anger, she loved everything about him. She still hated him for taking off but she knew he would make it up to her, she tried to convince herself that he had a damned good reason for leaving.

She turned around and was now facing the wall, she could hear Sam's steady breathing and tried to imagine it was Dean, the more sleep washed over her the more she believed it was true.

"Rise and Shine." Sam was standing in the bathroom door, brushing his teeth, with one hand he was holding the toothbrush with the other he was changing the TV station.

Brooke turned around and tried to open her eyes, she could hear guns shooting and men screaming.

"I'd rather wake up to birds chirping, then men screaming." She sounded annoyed and Sam started to snicker.

"Oh shut up. Idiot!" Brooke snapped. Sam was still giggling, so Brooke threw a pillow after him. He ducked, and spit into the sink: "You are pretty dangerous."

Brooke joined his laughter, their relationship was so close and everything came so natural. They had so much fun together and they depended on each other no matter what, but nothing could compare to Brooke's and Dean's relationship, and Sam knew that very well. Sometimes it hurt him to only be second best, but he understood that they shared a special connection that not even Brooke or Dean themselves could explain. They never told him what had happened so many years ago, but he understood that it had made their relationship so strong.

"Do we even know why we are here?" Brooke asked, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"Well Miss Davis, while your where still playing with Winnie Puh in LalaLand, I was already searching the Internet for anything weird happening here, and this is what I found." He handed her a newspaper article dated one week back.

"So, this lady hanged herself in the basement. Why is suicide out of ordinary" Brooke asked after she was done reading.

Sam bit his lip, he wasn't sure: "I don't know I just have a feeling. I'll go check it out. You stay here.""Oh Sammy, I wanna come with you."

"No, you stay here."

"I know how to shoot a gun, you know.""Yeah but you don't know how it feels like to kill and you shouldn't have to. I need you to stay put, I don't want to have to worry about you." He looked at her closely and she could see the pleading but also the demanding in his eyes.

"Whatever."

"You sound like a stubborn child."

"Just go." Brooke snapped, then she watched Sam leave.

Dean could barely breath, he felt an extreme weight pressing onto his chest, he wasn't able to recall the last days or weeks. _What the fuck ? Where am I ? How did I get here? _

He still saw Brooke's face in front of him, how she was biting her lip, moaning his name, her dark hair framing her face just perfectly. He remembered falling asleep right next to her and his cell phone waking him up in the middle of the night. _Why did I leave Brooke's side? Who did I speak to? Sam? Dad? Fuck, why cant I remember ? _

He wanted to cry, but he wasn't going to brake down, he was going to hang in there and wait for help.

_Please, someone help me. _


	8. Where are you Dean ?

**Where are you Dean ?**

"Good Job, baby." Sam grinned and glided into the booth opposite Brooke.

"Yeah I know." Brooke smiled back, showing him what she had found in her ten hour internet search.

Sam flipped trough the pages, he was impressed.

"The house where the women killed herself was built in 1956 by a German investment banker, his name was Peter Gruber, his wife a twenty-two year old girl from New York gave birth to a son the same year they moved in. 'Till now its all very normal, it gets interesting twelve years later: Tony, the boy, is found dead in the basement, apparently he hung himself. The family moved out and sold the house." Brooke explained.

"You think the son is avenging his death."

"I think someone is killing all these women, and its not depression." She shoved two additional articles in front of him.

"Three suicides, well four if you count the little boy back in the 60's?"

"Exactly." Brooke was proud of herself, after Sam had left she had been able to search the internet for anything helping him and her search had been very successful.

Sam cell phone interrupted their conversation, he listened in silence his gaze lay upon Brooke. She could see something was wrong, but she couldn't understand the person on the other line. Then Sam hung up, only mumbling a faint good bye.

He was still looking at her, he didn't know how to tell her: "Dean's car was found in front of our old house. We have to go back home.""Is Dean ok?" Brooke asked, Sam watched her eyes light up.

"His car was empty." Sam replied, taking her hand. He didn't know what to do, when she broke down in front of him.

xxx

The stranger was listening closely, he absorbed every word spoken.

_Smart kids. Home? Home? Yeah, you go home? Someone will be waiting._

He noticed that the girl had started crying, tears were streaming down her pretty face.

_You won't even be able to cry anymore when I am done with you. _

He chuckled, the pain Dean had caused him was unbearable and he would make that bastard pay. He would male him endure the same pain. The pain of loosing the person you loved the most, he knew that Dean loved Brooke. Revenge was all he could think about, avenging his love's death. He would kill her slow and painful, he would make Dean watch.

_And then I am going to kill your brother. Then you will know what it feels like to loose someone. You killed my wife and I will kill you. _

The stranger followed Sam and Brooke outside.

Brooke smiled at him, as he opened the door for her.

"Thanks." she said, trying to hide her tears.

"Your welcome Miss."

xxx

Brooke and Sam picked up their bags at the motel and headed for the graveyard. It didn't take Sam long to burn the remains, so he left Brooke waiting in the passenger seat. She was still upset and he knew that she would be until they found Dean again.

He was so lost in thoughts he didn't even notice the dark shadow watching him leave.

Brooke was watching Sam as well, she became aware of how trained he was, a few years back he was just a boy, but now she could clearly see the muscles working beneath his clothe. Dean had always been her best friend nothing more, but she had always found Sam pretty hot. The love she felt for Dean, the passion, was so much more then the physical attraction she felt for Sam right that second.

She was still staring out the window when someone slid in the seat next to her, she was taken by surprise, unable to scream or move, as a gloved hand placed a disgusting smelling cloth on her face. She tried to hold her breath, but after a while she couldn't anymore and as the narcoses took effect her eyes fell shut and everything went black.


	9. Reunion

**Hello everyone, I m soooooo sorry for taking this long with my new chapter, school just started again and i was so busy. So in this chapter we finally find Dean and Brooke reunited :D So enjoy... I just wated to add that I am annoyed by Dean and Brooke apart, so beware of some serious Rated R material soon and also some fluffy relationship chapters... a little less hunting a little more falling in love :D **

**Reunion**

When Brooke awoke she found herself surrounded by darkness, she was cold, her lungs and head hurt. She remembered everything and it scarred her. She wanted to cry and scream but she knew that it wouldn't help her, so instead she stayed silent. Someone was with her, she wasn't alone, she couldn't see anyone but she could hear someone's steady breathing.

"Sam?" she whispered.

"Brooke?" She knew that voice, she loved that voice. The dark vibrations made her shiver all over.

"Dean." She was so relieved she couldn't hold back her tears. The month of worrying and loneliness all gone, brushed away with the sweet sound of his name on her lips.

She could hear him move, he walked over to her. She didn't see anything, but when he wrapped her arms around her small wait she hugged him back just as tightly.

"Oh baby I am so sorry. Please don't cry." He said with a hushed voice. He stroke her hair, kissed her cheeks and held her as close as he could.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore, I thought you didn't love me." She sobbed, her tears leaving damp traces on her face.

"I want you, all of you." He clarified.

Brooke touched his face, ran her fingertips along his cheekbones, nibbled at his ear and snuggled her face into his collar.

She took a deep breath to take in the masculine scent of leather, sweat and perfume.

They held each other for a long time, moving from standing to lying down next to each other. It was just them in this dark, cold room, luckily that was they needed right then. Brooke rested her head on Dean's chest, letting her fingers trace along his muscles and sneak under his shirt to feel the warmth of his skin. She placed soft kisses on the side of his neck, telling him how much she needed him.

After a while she fell into an easy sleep, Dean watcher her, holding her just as tight as before, cursing himself for letting her out of his sight. He still didn't know what he was doing here, who took them, and why, but he did know that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He didn't want his for her, he wanted them to go back to their hold flirty and funny selves.

He stayed awake and listened to her steady breathing.

_6 month ago_

_Dean eyed the Brunette starring up at him with black eyes, he wasn't sure what would happen to her if he got that fucking demon out of her. He couldn't see any visible injuries but he knew that demons didn't treat the body's they where hosting very well. He starting chanting the Latin words that would exorcise the demon. She started whimpering and cursing but he just kept going, suddenly a dark cloud left the girl's mouth and vanished into the open. _

_Dean stepped forward touching her cheek, she didn't move._

_Please let her be alive, he begged._

_He brushed some hair out of her face and saw a little stream of blood flowing down the side of her mouth._

"_Is she alright?" Someone asked._

_Dean couldn't reply as his hand emerged to touch the soft skin covering the cervical artery, he held his breath but when he didn't find a pulse he stepped back facing her husband._

"_I'm sorry Pete." He said under his breath. He didn't know what else to say, so he got up and left._

_He knew that he had finished a job but he couldn't help feel numb inside. He had wanted to safe her so badly and now all Pete was left with was a dead body._

_He got into the Impala and drove away._

_Pete watched him leave, then he turned towards his dead wife. _

"_He is going to pay for this." He swore and kissed her cold, dead lips. _

Brooke opened her eyes to the still surrounding darkness, she listened closely and heard footsteps.

"Dean," she whispered.

"Hmm." he grunted, then shifted his weight slightly but didn't open his eyes.

She touched his shoulder and shook him lightly.

"Wake up Dean" Brooke was begging now, she could hear the door opening close to her.

Dean opened his eyes and pulled her near.

"Shhh" he soothed her, covering her mouth with his hand.

He got up and walked towards the thin ray of light that fought it's way through the slowly opening door. Brooke was scared, they weren't armed nd they didn't know who or what it was that kept them looked up.

The door opened completely and in the doorway stood a tall figure with dark hair. Brooke stumbled backwards, she watched Dean as he launched forward and let his fist collide with the man's face.

Brooke held her breath as the guy tried to stay on his feet and Dean pushed him once more.

"Damn it Dean. Stop that!" the dark haired yelled and shoved Dean back into the dark.

"SAM?"

**I hope you liked the chapter and feel free to review, for all those Dean and Jax fans out there, I am currently writing a Jax/Haley/Dean Fanfiction which I will puplish very soon :)**


End file.
